


Tommy’s Burns

by Hybird_Popsicles



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arson, Character Death, Dream Smp, Family Loss, Feelings, Fire, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I cried while writing this, L’manberg, My First AO3 Post, Pain, loss of friends, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybird_Popsicles/pseuds/Hybird_Popsicles
Summary: Tommy is alone. His only comfort is fire.What happens to L’manberg then?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Tommy’s Burns

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really specify who is talking, but you can tell when Tommy is talking! (And sometimes when Tubbo is talking), if your confused on who is talking, you can input whoever you want to say the lines! I felt like adding who says things would ruin it, so it’s up to you imagination! Anyways, have fun reading!

Tommy never wanted to be the hero. Tommy never wanted war.

  
  
Tommy wanted a home. Tommy wanted a family.  
  


The light coming from L’manberg was bright, incasing every inch of the place. The heat was so strong, even going within a foot of it could burn. Not even the water below could save it now. No one could save Tommy now.

He looked behind himself, smiling as he saw his friends and family. Tears from pain, loneliness, betrayal, lost, and fear.

_Fire was the only comfort he had to left._

“Tommy... what have you done...”

“I made a fire Tubbo.”

Niki is crying. They all seem to have tears in their eyes besides a few.

“We can clearly see that Tommy! What have you done, this is the country we live in, took so long to rebuild!”

_He hates me._

“I know.”

“Then why?!?”

He is being held at gunpoint.

“Why...? Why?...”

“Tommy, we wish you leave at once, therefore you are no longer allowed in L’manberg.”

That’s when he snapped.

Tommy open his arms wide. He was the closest to the fire, there was already burns.

“You know I just wanted a home. That’s the final thing that leaves me, huh?”

“Tommy, that home is the one your burnt dow-“

“No. It wasn’t.”

Tommy still had that smile on his face. But the smile was a painful one.

“My home was with Family,”

He looked at his father, who stood next to Technoblade and a faint ghost.

“I wanted my friend,”

He then looked at tubbo, who had tears running down his face.

“But now, I have nothing. Don’t you see?”

There was so much pain in his voice as he spoke. Closing his eyes, his head going up to the sky. He is wide open. He hears his heart beat, it’s beating so fast. He feels the throbbing of pain in his head, in his muscles. He feels the hot burning flames behind him, oh so close to devouring him. He feels pain, sadness, and loneliness.

.

.

.

He sobs. The scream of pain of a sixteen year old, voice cracking. He holds his neck like he will lose it, falling to his knees.  
  
“Don’t you see I having nothing now? How I have NO ONE on my side?!”

“Tommy,”

_“Kill me._ ”

It’s quiet besides the sound of fire and the quick breaths of Tommy.  
  
  
“Kill me... burn me, SHOOT ME, I don’t care how you do it, I just want to be GONE.”  
  
“Tomm-“

“DO IT TUBBO, SHOO-“

Tommy - deceased (0)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m definitely not good at writing, so sorry if there is any mistakes! Hope you liked it though!! :D


End file.
